La sociedad secreta
by Aiwe P.B
Summary: INCOMPLETO. La segunda versión de este fic. 7 personas están por llegar a Hogwarts. Ellos son los futuros miembros de una sociedad secreta...2 capítulo.
1. Primer año: De King's Cross a Hogwarts

La sociedad secreta. Segunda versión.  
  
N.d.l.a.: No!!! ¿Cómo fue que se perdió mi documento? T_T Ok , una disculpa a quienes hayan entrado a leer mi fic y se encontraron con una página en blanco v_v. De acuerdo, yo había escrito una muy buena introducción (ajá ¬¬U) para explicar esto de la segunda versión, pero no la guardé, así que..lo intentaré de nuevo. Resulta que cuando comenzé a escribir este fanfic (hace muchos, muchos meses), comenzé por el tercer año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, a la hora de presentar a los personajes originales, es decir, los creados por mí (entiéndase Elizabeth Darworth y Alyssa Warhol), usé muchos flash back, tantos que me sacaron de quicio y decidí que lo mejor sería regresarme...hasta el principio =P. Así que me dediqué a reescribirlo, lo que sirvió, porque cambié algunos detalles y pues..al final la historia se alteró totalmente. Agh! que relajo. Porque se complicó tanto y no mejor escribió este fic APARTE del otro, si terminaron siendo diferentes?, te preguntarás. Y yo te contesto: porque no cambié TODO. Además, el título tiene mucho que ver, imposible cambiarlo v_v (nah! lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho XD). Como sea, considero que esta versión va quedando mucho mejor que la anterior. Y si no, siempre puedo retomar la otra =P.  
  
-Relatos del primer año.  
  
I De King's Cross a Hogwarts.  
Desde el punto de vista de: Lily Evans.  
  
No lo creo, ¿y ahora qué?. Lily Evans hizo un enorme esfuerzo para levantar el baúl que yacía junto a ella, reprochándose por haber metido tantas cosas que, en ese momento, se le antojaban más inútiles y pesadas que otra cosa.  
Se encaminó hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez y sacó un boleto del bolsillo para leerlo con cuidado. Estación King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos. Suspiró y por un momento se preguntó si no se trataría simplemente de una broma pesada. Apartó de su cara un mechón de su larga y brillante cabellera roja. Es mi culpa, por decir a papá que se marchara. Como si tuviera la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Miró alrededor, dudando en preguntarle a alguien cómo llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Ja, seguro Lily. Sólo de pensarlo suena absurdo. Andén nueve y tres cuartos....  
En ese instante advirtió que un grupo de personas se acercaba a donde estaba ella. ¡Mira! Ellos tienen que ser....  
Un par de señoras de aspecto elegante caminaban riendo, una al lado de la otra. Detrás de ellas se encontraban una chica y un chico, y ambos empujaban carritos con baúles y jaulas con lechuzas.  
Cuando ya se encontraban a unos pasos de ella, Lily intentó hacerse a un lado disimuladamente, para observar qué pasaba a continuación.  
-Muy bien, ahí está la entrada al andén. Ya que ustedes se sienten personas mayores, confío en que pueden llegar al tren solos -dijo una de las mujeres con una sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes mamá, haremos un esfuerzo -contestó la niña con tono burlón. Era delgada y alta. Su cabello castaño y lacio le llegaba a media espalda. Lo llevaba suelto, controlado nada más por una cinta.  
El chico a su lado esbozó una sonrisa. Traía el cabello color negro azabache alborotado, era poco más alto que ella y unos lentes ocultaban un par de ojos azul intenso que no tardaron mucho en reparar en Lily, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo recibió un pequeño empujón por parte de la otra señora.   
-Bueno, lo mejor será que se den prisa, se hace tarde.  
Ellos asintieron, se despidieron de sus respectivas mamás (mamá, suéltame ya, me avergüenzas', tú misma lo has dicho, nos retrasamos') y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr al mismo tiempo, con el carrito al frente.  
Lily contuvo el aliento al pensar que iban directo a estamparse contra la pared, pero después tuvo que ahogar un grito al notar que de pronto ya no estaban en ningún lado. . Sin darse cuanta de lo que hacía, avanzó hacia la pared, boquiabierta.  
-Oh! -exclamó una de las señoras, causando que Lily reaccionara y se sonrojara.  
-Eh...yo...bueno...es que...no pude evitar observarlos -balbuceó-. Lo que pasa es que yo también voy al andén nueve y tres cuartos, pero...uh...  
Una de las mujeres sonrió con amabilidad.  
-¿No sabes cómo entrar?  
-No -murmuró Lily apenada.  
-Ah, bueno, no te preocupes. Pero mejor que te des prisa, tienes cinco minutos para llegar al tren.  
Entre las dos señoras explicaron a Lily que debía correr directamente hacia la barrera para entrar al andén. Ella las miró como si le hablaran en otro idioma, pese a la cual se dispuso a hacer lo que le indicaban. Observó al frente. La pared se veía dura, y bastante sólida. ¿De verdad sabrán lo que están haciendo?. Tragó saliva y comenzó a correr con los ojos cerrados. , pensó al casi sentir el golpe contra el concreto. Sin embargo, éste nunca llegó, y al abrir los ojos se encontró en un andén repleto de personas cargando baúles y empujando carritos. Enfrente estaba el tren más impresionante que había visto en su vida.  
-¡Wow! -chilló.  
-Es el expreso de Hogwarts -apuntó un chico a su lado, más para él mismo que para ella. Lily se sobresaltó, sorprendida porque no había notado su presencia.  
-¿Perdona? -dijo dirigiéndose al desconocido.  
El muchacho la miró azorado y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, revolviendo un poco su cabello castaño claro. Tenía un aspecto pálido y cansado, daba la impresión de estar enfermo.  
-Es el expreso de Hogwarts. Lo lamento, no quise asustarte, no tenía idea de que estabas aquí.  
Lily, recuperándose del susto, volvió a contemplar el tren.  
-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me había fijado en que estabas al lado.  
Después, reflexionando sobre lo tonta que había sido, se puso de frente al chico.  
-Soy Lily Evans -dijo sonriendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano.  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Remus Lupin.  
El expreso de Hogwarts lanzó un silbido, anunciando que se acercaba la hora de partir.  
-Lo mejor será subir de inmediato. ¿Necesitas ayuda? -interrogó lanzando una mirada al baúl de Lily. Ella dudó un segundo al considerar que él no parecía poder aguantar tal peso. Bueno, no es como si tú fueras a conseguirlo sola tan fácilmente.  
-Te lo agradecería mucho -contestó. De modo que entre los dos cargaron el baúl y abordaron.  
Llegaron a un compartimiento casi al final del tren y Remus acomodó las cosas de Lily al lado de otras, que la chica asumió pertenecían a él. El expreso se había puesto en movimiento.  
-Yo ya me había instalado aquí. Espero que no te moleste, quizá deseabas estar sola. Como sea, sospecho que no queda ningún compartimiento vacío.  
-Por supuesto que no me molesta, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.  
-No fue nada -dijo él, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a la ventanilla. Lily ocupó el asiento opuesto. Permanecieron en silencio un momento y Remus abría la boca para decir algo, cuando se escuchó un estallido al otro lado de la puerta, y después un pequeño grito. Los dos dieron un salto y Lily se levantó a abrir antes de que Remus pudiera detenerla.  
-No, Lily...  
Demasiado tarde. Súbitamente sintieron que una peste horrible llegaba hasta sus narices y Lily retrocedió tosiendo con fuerza.  
-¿Qué es esto? -alcanzó a preguntar con voz sofocada.  
En eso, tres personas aparecieron delante de ella y entraron al compartimiento. Alguien cerró la puerta con premura y Lily reconoció a la chica que había visto atravesar la barrera. Sin hacer caso a la tos de Lily o a la cara atónita de Remus, se dirigió a los dos muchachos que habían entrado con ella.  
-Agh!!! -vociferó-. ¡Tenían que ser ustedes! ¡USTEDES!  
Los chicos se hicieron para atrás y uno levantó los brazos simulando que se protegía de los golpes imaginarios de la niña.  
-¡Eres un tonto! -le gritó ella-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que apesta esa porquería?!  
-¡Claro! Por algo se llaman bombas fétidas, Liz -contestó él, con el tono que hubiera explicado que dos mas dos son cuatro.  
-¡No es gracioso, Sirius! -volvió a gritar ella.  
Lily agitó los brazos para interrumpir la discusión, pensando que con semejantes alaridos terminaría con el tímpano arruinado.  
-¡Por favor! -dijo-, agradecería que pararan los gritos un momento y alguien me explicara que rayos fue eso.  
Remus la miró arqueando una ceja, pues la misma Lily acababa de alcanzar una nota que fácilmente rivalizaba con la de la otra chica.  
-Ah! Lo siento -se disculpó la recién llegada-. Lo siento, pero es que de verdad, estos dos me hacen perder la cabeza.  
Los miró con furia.  
-Vaya, ¡tú eres la niña que nos observaba en la estación!  
Lily alzó la vista hacia el chico que había hablado. En efecto, era el mismo que vió entrar al andén. Se sonrojó levemente.  
-Wow, James. ¿No me digas que tan rápido te has hecho de una admiradora? -dijo con voz cándida su compañero.  
-Pues...  
-¿¡Qué te pasa!? -rabió Lily-. Desde luego que no.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué me mirabas tan fijamente allá, eh? -preguntó él haciendo una mueca que decía vamos, admítelo.  
-Eres demasiado tonto si crees que te veía a tí. Lo que sucedió fue que no tenía idea de cómo llegar al andén, y cuando los ví acercarse...  
-Oh! ¿vienes de familia muggle? -intervino la chica castaña con interés.  
-Eh...  
-Aaah! Disculpa, qué falta de cortesía la mía. Primero la bomba y después todos aquí sin presentarnos -se llevó la mano a la frente como quien ha olvidado hacer algo tremendamente obvio-. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Darworth. Este a mi lado es Sirius Black (hola') y tal parece que ya conoces a James Potter.  
-¡No le conozco! Lo ví atravesar la barrera junto contigo hace un rato -reclamó la pelirroja-. Yo soy Lilian Evans (puedes decirme Lily), y en realidad no estoy muy segura de a qué te refieres con , aunque me parece que así llaman ustedes a la gente normal, ¿me equivoco?  
-Así llamamos a la gente no mágica, lo de normal ya es otro cuento -terció Remus, que por fin se había levantado de su asiento-. Hola, soy Remus Lupin, mucho gusto.  
-Igualmente -contestaron Elizabeth, James y Sirius a coro.  
Todos ojearon a los demás en silencio, sin saber muy bien que hacer.  
-Diagh! ¿Quién de ustedes es el responsable de esta peste? -preguntó una voz desconocida.  
El grupo giró hacia la puerta, que se había abierto sin que nadie lo notara. Ahí, con cara de asco estaba parada una muchacha. El cabello le llegaba a los hombros y era rizado, de color negro. Tenía la piel muy blanca y los ojos azul cielo. Después de cerrar se acercó a ellos y Lily pudo ver que era de su misma estatura, delgada, pero no tan flaca como Remus. Tanto James como Elizabeth le sacaban casi diez centímetros de altura, ni que decir de Sirius, que era el más alto de todos, con excepción de Remus, que casi lo igualaba.  
La pregunta de la chica hizo que Liz recordara la causa de su enfado y arremetió de nuevo contra James y Sirius.  
-¿Lo ven? Espero que no creyeran que su pequeña travesura no tendría consecuencias. Yo me deslindo totalmente, y si me preguntan, no pienso cubrirlos.  
Remus advirtió cómo Liz se alteraba cada vez más y le habló intentando tranquilizarla.  
-Oye, no te pongas así. En realidad no ha pasado nada grave, ¿o sí?  
Miró a Lily. Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Supongo que no -dijo. Entonces dudó y sus ojos brillaron-. Sin embargo, ¿qué estaban pensando? ¡ESO HUELE A RAYOS! ¿¡Por qué la lanzaron afuera de nuestro compartimiento!?  
Lily reaccionó igual que Liz al acordarse del incidente y elevó el tono de su voz conforme hablaba. Remus se arrepintió de preguntar.  
-¡No fue personal! Sólo la aventamos -se defendió James.  
-¿Sólo la aventaron? ¡Pues deberían tener más cuidado! -reprochó la pelirroja.  
-¡Vaya par de gruñonas! No fue a propósito, ¿de acuerdo?  
Lily se enfureció aún más y, a pesar de que el chico era más grande que ella, parecía dispuesta a matarlo.  
-Vale, vale, paren un momento.  
La desconocida habló con calma y se puso en medio de Lily y James.  
-Primero, presumo que nadie con autoridad para castigar se dió cuenta de lo que pasó (en este tren sólo viajamos estudiantes). Y sí, realmente no ha pasado nada grave; el olor es penetrante, pero no tanto como para atravesar las paredes y puertas de los compartimientos, aunque el pasillo...yuck!  
-Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? James y yo nos aseguramos de que no había nadie en el pasillo cuando lanzamos la bomba -dijo Sirius.  
-Ah! Ahí te equivocas. Un niño se dirigía en esta dirección y la bomba prácticamente le explotó enfrente.  
-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Eso es imposible! Quiero decir...nosotros checamos, ¿no es así, James?  
El aludido asintió con fuerza.  
-Quizá traías empañados los lentes. O tal vez tienes problemas mentales más severos y nadie te lo ha informado -dijo Lily con tono mordaz.  
James la miró hostil, e iba a contestarle, pero Liz cortó antes.  
-Sirius, es posible que se hayan equivocado. Digo, apenas te fijaste antes de sacar el brazo para lanzar la bomba, y de inmediato cerraste la puerta. Tanto como que se aseguraron, pues la verdad no...  
-Bueno -hablo de nuevo la niña de cabello rizado-, como sea, este chico, Peter Pettigrew (me parece) quedó todo aturdido, ya saben, la sorpresa y el olor, y casi se arrastró hasta mi compartimiento (que es el siguiente a la derecha). Él me explicó lo mejor que pudo. Se le veía mal, lo dejé recostado antes de venir a averiguar.  
-Eso explica el grito -murmuró Liz.  
-¿Grito? -inquirió Remus. Lily recordó que habían oído un grito después del estallido.  
Sirius soltó una risita abochornada.  
-Es cierto, por eso fue que llegamos aquí en primer lugar. Pero con todo este asunto de las presentaciones y la admiradora de James, lo olvidamos.   
-Ya veo -dijo Remus, mientras le tapaba la boca a Lily, que ya soltaba un gruñido.  
-Sí, tras de que Sirius cerró la puerta, la bomba explotó, pero escuchamos el grito a mitad del festejo de estos dos -dijo Liz con lentitud, señalando a sus amigos-. Salimos corriendo a investigar. Fue cuando vimos a Lily y entramos antes de que el nauseabundo olor nos llegara de lleno. Ah! y pensar que el pobre chico debió estar justo delante de nosotros.  
-En fin, ahora el pasillo está atestado de gente, sin saber a ciencia cierta que pasó. Y dudo que lo averiguen...si nadie habla, por supuesto.  
Tanto James como Sirius levantaron la cabeza y miraron con expresión suplicante a la chica. Ella los examinó un segundo y después sonrió.  
-Está bien. Por mi parte, no diré nada.  
-Para esto, ni siquiera nos has dicho cómo te llamas -manifestó James, que sonreía agradecido.  
La chica se asombró.  
-¡Es verdad! Bueno, eso tiene arreglo. Alyssa Warhol, encantada de conocerlos.  
Dió una vuelta para estrechar la mano de todos.  
-Un placer -contestaron a su vez los demás.  
-Bien...¿les parece si nos sentamos? No sé si alguien lo ha notado, pero llevamos casi quince minutos de pie, y... -dijo Remus.  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Liz, James y Sirius fueron a su anterior compartimiento por sus cosas, igual que Alyssa, que regresó informando que Peter se había quedado dormido, y prefirió no despertarlo.  
El resto del viaje lo dedicaron a platicar sobre ellos mismos.  


-----  
N.d.l.a. 2: T_T ¡¿Por qué no guardé los comentarios que había escrito?! Veamos, sé que había unas aclaraciones al final...eh...bueno, primero, respecto a donde dice desde la perspectiva de..., ok eso no quiere decir, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, que la narración vaya a estar a cargo de ese personaje, no (no tengo planeado que los personajes relaten la historia jamás), simplemente quiere decir que las cosas se verán como las vio determinado personaje. En este caso le tocó a Lily, ya los iré turnando.  
Mmm, este fanfic va para largo, ^^ el segundo capítulo ya está listo, lo publicaré en unos días...  
Rayos, no recuerdo que más había escrito, pero gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto, eso quiere decir que no te aburriste (o que buscabas la manera de salir de aquí sin notar que la salida está arriba =P). ^^ Basta de tonterías. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Primer año: Secretos

La sociedad secreta. Segunda versión.  
-Relatos del primer año.  
  
II Secretos.  
Fragmentos de la conversación que tuvo lugar en el primer viaje de ida a Hogwarts.  
  
1 James Potter  
-¿Así que ustedes tres se conocen desde siempre? -preguntó Alyssa.  
-Sí, eso podría decirse -respondió James-. Nuestros padres fueron juntos a Hogwarts; la mamá de Liz y la mía son inseparables. Tú lo has visto, ¿no? -dijo dirigiéndose a Lily-. Y mi papá es... -los ojos del chico se obscurecieron.  
-Mi papá y el suyo se hicieron mejores amigos en el colegio -interrumpió Sirius con voz cortante, que desanimó cualquier intento de pregunta que despertara en los demás.  
-¿Qué hay de tí, Alyssa? -interpeló Liz, procurando llamar la atención que repentinamente se había centrado en James.  
Él desvió la mirada a la ventanilla, pensativo. Una ligera brisa que se colaba por una ranura le alborotó aún más el cabello, sólo que, lejos de hacerlo ver desaliñado, le daba personalidad. Un chico lindo, de apariencia desenfadada. Era obvio que no se ocupaba mucho de su porte, pero en sí su presencia era atractiva.  
Levantó la mano derecha para acomodarse los lentes. Esperaba este día con gran impaciencia. Por fin voy a Hogwarts. Te prometo, papá, que haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí.  
  
2 Alyssa Warhol  
-¿Qué hay de tí, Alyssa? -le preguntó Liz.  
Alyssa observaba dubitativa a James y a Sirius, pero entendió perfectamente la intención de Elizabeth.  
-Ally.  
-¿Eh?  
-Pueden decirme Ally. Alyssa suena muy...teatral -rió-. No sé, estoy acostumbrada a Ally.  
-Te entiendo. A mí me pasa igual, si me dicen Lilian, no respondo a la primera. En casa sólo mi hermana me llama así -Lily frunció el ceño al pensar en su hermana.  
-Ustedes díganme Liz o Elizabeth, soy imparcial.  
-Ok -dijo Alyssa-. Pues yo soy mitad y mitad.  
-¿Cómo? -interrogó Remus.  
-Sí, mi papá es mago y mi mamá muggle. Desde que se divorciaron (yo tenía tres años) he vivido con mamá. Ella no consintió que papá me visitara, pensó que podría confundirme, así que crecí como cualquier muggle. Sorpresa que se llevó cuando recibí la carta en mi cumpleaños y tuvo que explicarme todo. Entonces por fin pude ver a mi padre, y se me permitió asistir a Hogwarts.  
Alyssa parecía muy satisfecha por el cambio que se había producido en su vida.  
-De modo que no debes estar muy familiarizada con las cosas mágicas -dijo Sirius, rompiendo con su largo silencio.  
-Mmm, no mucho. Pasé las últimas dos semanas del verano en casa de papá, sin duda no lo suficiente para compensar ocho años lejos del mundo mágico -declaró la niña, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.  
-Es... -comenzó Remus, pero se calló al instante cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió una vez más.  
  
3 Peter Pettigrew  
-Ho-hola -masculló una voz tímida.  
-¡Peter! -exclamó Ally, poniéndose de pie.  
-Yo...me imaginé que estarías aquí. Cuando desperté ví que tus cosas ya no estaban y -suspiró aliviado-, por un segundo pensé que me habían olvidado en el tren.  
-¿Tú eres Peter Pettigrew? -cuestionó James, saliendo de su ensimismamiento-. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Peter era muy bajito, incluso más que Lily (quien medía aproximadamente 1.68 m), regordete, de cabello y ojos claros, y sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo.  
-¿Bi-bien? Pues, sí, supongo...  
-Oh! -gritó asombrada Lily, mirando más allá de Peter.  
-Hola, guapos -saludó una mujer gordita, que empujaba un carrito abarrotado de chucherías para comer-. ¿Desean algo?  
A Liz, Lily y Sirius les brillaron los ojos y se abalanzaron contra la pobre mujer, comprando un poco de todo, mientras James y Ally esperaban con paciencia y Remus los miraba boquiabierto. Peter se lo tomó con calma (tan pequeño era que tuvo que aguardar hasta que todos compraran para que la señora lo notara a él).  
Cuando finalmente todos volvieron a sus asientos (y el carrito se alejó bastante menos lleno que al llegar), James volvió a reparar en Peter.  
-Por favor, siéntate -le dijo. Después presentó a todos deprisa.  
-¿Ustedes fueron quienes lanzaron la bomba? -preguntó Peter con voz inocente.  
Sirius se atragantó con un pastelito y Liz tuvo que auxiliarlo, golpeándolo con fuerza en la espalda.  
-Ya- dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz.   
Liz, aparentemente no lo escuchó, y siguió golpeando.   
-¡Basta, Elizabeth! -consiguió gritar él.   
Liz rió avergonzada.  
-Lo siento -luego se volvió a Peter-. Pues...verás...sí, James y Sirius fueron los responsables. Sin embargo -se apresuró a añadir-, están muy, muy arrepentidos, en serio. Sí, lo sé, fue una tontería, y extremadamente descuidado de su parte, pero no te vieron. Por eso...mira, ellos van a disculparse, y yo...te suplico que los perdones, por favor.  
Los dos chicos contemplaron sorprendidos a su amiga. Sirius ya soltaba un , cuando Liz agregó:  
-Sólo obsérvalos... -Peter obedeció- no se ven muy inteligentes, ¿a que no? Fue un error.  
Contenta por su discurso, Liz se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo. Tanto Lily como Remus y Alyssa hacían un desesperado intento por no carcajearse. Peter parecía indeciso, pero James y Sirius estaban que reventaban de furia.  
-¡Cómo te atreves!  
-¡Qué manera de ayudarnos, ¿eh?!  
-Gracias, Elizabeth.  
-Sí, y te llamas amiga nuestra.  
Liz los miró indignada.  
-Que malagradecidos. Quizá no fue muy halagador (no, que va' dijo James en voz baja), mas funcionó -miró a Peter-, ¿verdad?  
Peter se encogió de hombros.  
-No hay problema, no tienen que disculparse.  
James y Sirius agradecieron y se concluyó en olvidar el asunto para siempre, a pesar de lo cual invitaron a Peter a sentarse entre ellos y compartieron con él todo lo que habían comprado.  
-No parece que se haya ofendido mucho, ¿cierto? -susurró Remus, inclinándose hacia Alyssa.  
-Más bien parece que está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas -le contestó ella, ojeando a Peter con desaprobación.  
  
4 Lily Evans y Elizabeth Darworth  
-No te ves muy contenta al hablar de tu familia.  
-No me malinterpretes, Ally -dijo Lily, arrugando un paquete vacío de grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores-. A decir verdad tengo una muy buena relación con mis padres. Ellos estaban muy orgullosos cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts. El problemas es -Lily suspiró- mi hermana. Ella no estaba nada feliz.  
-¿Y eso? -inquirió James intrigado.  
Lily rió con amargura.  
-Para ella soy un fenómeno -dijo despacio-. Petunia (ese es su nombre) es muggle. Es curioso, ¿no? Soy la única en mi familia...  
-¿La única? Bueno, de hecho es menos raro de lo que imaginas. Es común que hijos de muggles sean mágicos -declaro Liz con aire pensativo-. Por ejemplo, Allan Cappar, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, es igual que tú. Familia muggle por generaciones, tiene dos hermanos y ninguno de ellos puede usar magia.  
-¡No sabía que tenías un hermano, Elizabeth! -gritó Alyssa-. ¿Qué es de él? ¿También viene a Hogwarts?  
Liz parpadeó turbada.  
-¿No lo había mencionado? Vaya...pues sí, tengo un hermano. Se llama Jonathan. Pero acabó en Hogwarts el año pasado -se irguió con orgullo-. Ahora es jugador profesional de quidditch, con los Caerphilly Catapults. Durante los años en el colegio jugó de cazador para su casa.  
Lily contempló a Liz desconcertada. No entendí nada de lo que dijo. No obstante, se tragó sus preguntas, porque le daba pena quedar como una completa ignorante.  
-Lily -volvió a hablar Ally-, me gustaría saber...antes de que recibieras la carta, ¿alguna vez notaste o pensaste que tenías poderes ?  
Los ojos de Lily se enlazaron con los de Alyssa. Sentía una particular afinidad con ella, porque a pesar de su papá, Ally también desconocía muchas cosas del mundo mágico.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-No sé, ¿alguna vez te pasó algo raro? Como objetos volando o estallando...  
La pelirroja meditó con detenimiento y recordó un detalle. Es demasiado extraño. Aún para todo lo que ha pasado hoy.   
La mirada de Alyssa era muy penetrante, pero Lily la esquivó y le contestó:  
-La verdad no. No puedo acordarme de nada específico.  
Ally pareció decepcionada.  
-Supongo que no a todos se les manifiesta desde su nacimiento. Porque aunque tus padres y tu hermana sean muggles, Lily, tú eres una bruja desde que llegaste al mundo, y debes estar muy orgullosa de ello.  
Lily sonrió con afecto y se sintió un poco culpable por haberle mentido.  
-Lo estoy.  
-Bueno, me alegro por eso -expresó Sirius.  
Liz asintió y de ahí se dedicó a interrogar a Lily y Alyssa sobre los muggles, y el resto escuchó absorto, pues ninguno de ellos se había subido jamás al metro, ni había hablado por teléfono.  
  
5 Remus Lupin y Sirius Black  
Por la ventanilla del compartimiento, el grupo vió como el paisaje cambiaba por uno más agreste. Poco a poco iba obscureciendo.  
-Ah! Es una lástima que hoy no haya luna llena. Sería increíble verla desde aquí -murmuró Liz.  
-Elizabeth -explicó Sirius a los demás- es una artista. Ya lo verán, anda para todos lados con una cámara fotográfica o un cuaderno de dibujo. Por lo menos tiene algo de talento.  
Liz le lanzó una mirada venenosa.  
-Nada de eso, si hay algo que reconozco de Liz, es que es la mejor en lo que hace -dijo James calmado.  
-Así que, después de todo, sí eres capaz de decir cosas amables -escupió Lily, que no había olvidado del todo su temprana discusión con el niño. Él frunció el ceño, irritado.  
Alyssa presintió que otra tormenta se desataba y se propuso detenerla desde antes. Vaya par.  
-Lupin, tú no te escapas, a tí te falta contarnos sobre tu vida -dijo, volviéndose hacia él. Tuvo que reprimir un grito al reparar en el estado en que se encontraba.  
Remus temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no con el nerviosismo que lo hacía Peter, sino con verdadero terror. En su cara se encontraba la expresión horrorizada más temible que Ally hubiese visto jamás.  
-¡Remus! ¡Remus! -gritó, tomando la mano del chico y sacudiéndola con fuerza-. ¡Responde! ¡¿qué te pasa?!  
Los gritos de Ally llamaron la atención de todos, que miraban a Lupin consternados. Lily se levantó dispuesta a salir corriendo por ayuda, pero en eso Remus volvió en sí y la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo con suavidad.  
-No -susurró-. Estoy bien, no vayas por nadie.  
-Remus, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó Alyssa alterada y al borde de las lágrimas-. ¿En serio estás bien? Oh!, qué susto me has dado...  
-Ally, Ally, tranquilízate -dijo Liz, abrazando a la chica, que había comenzado a respirar con dificultad.  
Peter se acurrucó en el rincón más alejado del compartimiento, mirando con temor a Remus. James y Sirius se acercaron al niño. Sirius le dió unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
Remus afirmó con la cabeza.  
-Si...yo...lo siento mucho. Es sólo que...a veces...eh...me dan esta especie de...ataques -giró hacia Alyssa-. Perdóname, no quise asustarte.  
Ally parecía más calmada, pero lloraba incontrolablemente.  
-Ah!, Lupin, n-no te preocupes...no, no fue..yo recordé... -Alyssa sollozó y esbozó una sonrisa-. No fue nada, no debí perder el control de esa manera.  
Lily también contemplaba aterrorizada a los dos chicos, sin embargo se contuvo para no llorar como Ally, y se sentó al lado de Peter.  
-Tomen, será mejor que se coman una cada uno -dijo James, dándoles un par de barras de chocolate-. Vamos, les hará bien.  
Ellos accedieron y partieron una barra en trocitos. Mientras tanto, James se aproximó a Lily y a Peter  
-¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?  
Peter movió la cabeza indefinidamente, pero articuló un . Lily parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Esto...esto lo ví.  
-¿Evans? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Lily!  
James tomó las dos manos de la chica entre las suyas.  
-¡Lily!  
-Esto lo ví.  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Esto lo ví! ¡Lo ví!  
-¿De qué hablas? -James, que se había mantenido tranquilo, empezó a asustarse por la mirada ausente de Lily-. ¿Qué viste?  
Lily lo miró a los ojos y a él le pareció que algo cambiaba en los verde esmeralda de ella. De pronto Lily volvió a la normalidad.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó.  
James se echó para atrás confundido. .  
-¿Qué fue lo que viste?  
-¿De qué...?  
-¿Cómo que de qué? Estabas diciendo esto lo ví.  
Lily abrió la boca desconcertada.  
-Yo...no...lo recuerdo...  
En ese momento se percató de que James la tenía tomada de las manos. Él también se dió cuenta, porque de inmediato la soltó.  
-Creo que estás loca -dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro-. Sería bueno que también tú tomaras una barra de chocolate.  
Se dió la vuelta dejando a Lily totalmente perpleja. Sin embargo, en cuanto creyó que ella no lo veía, suspiró aliviado y después la observó de reojo con renovada inquietud. ¿Qué fue todo eso?.  
Algunos minutos más tarde se había recuperado la serenidad, pero permanecía el silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hacer un comentario o a preguntar nada.   
Remus tomó aire y se decidió a hablar.  
-Quisiera disculparme. Todo este escándalo fue por mi culpa. Lo lamento.  
El grupo levantó la vista hacia él.  
-No tienes que disculparte, es decir, no lo hiciste a propósito -dijo Elizabeth con voz comprensiva.  
Remus bajó la cabeza.  
-Han de saber que yo padezco esta...uh...enfermedad. No es mortal, ni contagiosa -apuntó indeciso-, pero tampoco es curable.  
-Remus, viejo, tú tranquilo -soltó Black, conmovido por la inseguridad de Lupin-. No tienes que explicarnos si no lo deseas. Además, ya habrá mucho tiempo para que te sientas lo suficiente en confianza. Quizá algún día te decidas a contarnos todo, ¿no?  
Una débil sonrisa atravesó la pálida cara de Remus.  
-Como sea, creo que es mi turno de hablar, ¿no?  
Alyssa río alegre y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.  
Al tiempo que Remus contaba sobre sus padres y su casa al sur de Inglaterra, Lily se dedicó a observarlo detenida y discretamente. Por supuesto, desde que lo conocí me dió la impresión de que había algo extraño en él. Como si cargara con el peso de una gran preocupación. Tiene que ser debido a su misteriosa enfermedad, ahora lo sé.  
Remus terminó de hablar. Lily fijó su mirada en el suelo. Como si estuvieran muy lejos, escuchó el rumor de la voz de James haciendo una broma sobre Liz y lo que quedaba de sus compras del carrito de comida (no finjas, eres una glotona'). De nuevo observó con cuidado a Lupin, quien sonreía levemente debido a los comentarios de Potter. Sin previo aviso, Remus volteó hacia ella, provocando que se sobresaltara y se sonrojara con intensidad. Remus se extrañó, pero no dijo nada y le dió la espalda para entablar una conversación con Peter.  
¡Rayos! Eso no estuvo bien, pensó Lily. Después de un rato se animó a seguir con su reflexiones. Ok, es un chico en extremo bien educado, amable, serio, delgado, de mirada melancólica. A decir verdad tiene un aire de debilidad y al mismo tiempo de fortaleza. Ya que sé de su padecimiento me explico algunas cosas, sin embargo...aún así...hay algo más, estoy segura. Claro que también podría ser sólo mi imaginación...¡qué contradicción!. Esas imágenes...yo...agh! ¿qué me pasa?. Se recargó totalmente en su asiento y agitó la mano como restando importancia a sus pensamientos. Siempre piensas demasiado, Lily, no tiene sentido. Distraída, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos risueños de James.  
-¿Y a tí que te ocurre? ¿Por qué agitas la mano? ¿Acaso hay moscas invisibles? Espera, ¡quizá la de los problemas mentales severos eres tú y nadie te lo ha dicho! -negó con la cabeza-. No te preocupes más, ¡te lo digo yo!  
Lily apretó los puños enojada ¡¡¡Que tipo tan odioso!!! Además, yo le dije que tenía problemas mentales severos ¡hace HORAS!.  
-O eres muy rencoroso, o muy lento. No, lo único por aquí tan fastidioso como una mosca eres tú, Potter. Desafortunadamente, temo que no basta con agitar la mano para ahuyentarte y que dejes de molestar.  
-No te atormentes, para ahuyentar lo que quieras sólo debes poner la cara de troll estreñido que traes en este momento.  
Sirius lanzó una carcajada ante el comentario. Lily la agarró contra él, enfadada.  
-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?  
Black la miró y casi se ahoga por segunda vez al tratar de aguantarse la risa.  
-¿Yo? De nada, nada.  
-Lily, es normal -dijo Liz, aprovechando la oportunidad de pelear con Black-. Sirius va y se ríe de cualquier babosada que digan (¡oye!' se quejó James).  
Sirius se fingió ofendido.  
-¿Me has llamado...simple? Bueno, lo tomo como viene de una vanidosa como tú.  
Ahora fue Elizabeth la que abrió la boca incrédula.  
-¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Yo no soy vanidosa! (Jo, claro que no' pensó el resto de los presentes con sarcasmo). Y, en todo caso, ¿quién eres tú para reclamarme algo así? Te apuesto diez galeones a que te tardaste más en peinarte que en preparar tu baúl.  
Sirius Black echó hacia atrás con arrogancia algunos mechones rebeldes de su muy bien peinado cabello obscuro que le caían despreocupadamente sobre la cara. Lo traía un poco más largo de lo necesario, a pesar de lo cual no lucía desarreglado.  
-Yo no soy vanidoso, simplemente tengo mucha confianza en mí mismo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Soy guapo, inteligente, exitoso con las personas y, en general, lo que se puede decir feliz.  
Liz bufó, Lily lo miró anonadada y Alyssa arqueó una ceja. Sin duda su autoestima no anda mal.  
-Además, querida Elizabeth, ¿cómo puedes argumentar en mi contra el tiempo dedicado a mi peinado, si tú de seguro tardaste horas en alaciar con tanta perfección tus rizos?  
Ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Iba a protestar, pero advirtió que en el fondo se había tratado de un cumplido, así que se calló.  
-Vamos, detengan ya mismo tanta discusión -dijo Ally, resignada a jugar el papel de mediadora-. Propongo que nos cambiemos de ropa, no creo que tardemos mucho más en llegar. (N. de la a.: Obvio que se cambiaron en compartimientos distintos, no sean malpensados =P).  
Observó de nuevo por la ventanilla. Estaba obscuro por completo.  
Al fin el tren se detuvo y se escuchó una voz que les indicaba que dejaran sus pertenencias, pues serían llevadas al castillo aparte.  
-¿Qué tal hasta ahora, Lily? -interrogó Remus mientras bajaban en un pequeño andén. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa cálida, en medio de la noche fría.  
-Impresionante, Remus.  
-Oye, Sirius -llamó James Potter, descendiendo del tren unos pasos más atrás que Lily y Remus-. ¿Tú crees que algún día podamos contarles nuestros secretos?  
Sirius contempló un segundo a su amigo, después al par que caminaba delante, y a las tres personas que instantes más tarde se reunían y platicaban emocionados con los dos primeros.  
-Yo creo que sí, James. Y me atrevo a agregar algo más. Estoy seguro de que no somos los únicos que ocultamos algo.  
Remus los llamaba con la mano.  
-Vamos. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, señor Potter.  
-Bienvenido a Hogwarts, señor Black.  
-----  
....Este capítulo me encantó, ojalá que a ustedes también. Se acabaron las presentaciones, a partir de ahora se comenzará a desarrollar la historia. Los secretos que ocultan un par de personajes no son tan difíciles de adivinar, ¿a que no? Especialmente cuando ya conocemos uno de ellos ^_-.  
En fin, Akari-chan! ^^ Gracias por tu review...ya estoy leyendo el segundo cap. de tu fic...ok, te dejo los comentarios donde van ^^U. Ah! y se me ha pasado subir el capítulo de La vida... que ya está listo...la próxima vez, lo prometo.


End file.
